iDont Care Anymore
by Golden Legacey
Summary: Freddie Benson: A dork with 3 friends and his overprotective mom to watch over him. Freddie's mom ALWAYS has been overprotective.. until this week. One thing leads to another and BAM, Marissa is starting not to care anymore about her son anymore...
1. The Little Things Can Become Big Things

**A/N: I have another story called "iCarly Simulation" that I'm currently working on so you can check that out after you finish this chapter. This one is very cool because you have Mrs. Benson, who is overprotective of her son, don't care about him anymore, but instead, care about someone else. Just know that what you about to see, is a overprotective parent that doesn't care cabout her child anymore. Enjoy!**

I do.... not own iCarly. If I did, iCarly would get way more fan base.

** I don't Care Anymore....**

** By: Written Ace Advance**

Hey. The name is Freddie.... Freddie Benson. I live at the Bushwell Plaza and live across the hall from my lover: Carly Shay. She denies me being her Boyfriend because she said we're just "Friends". There's a point in time where some people don't want to be friends, but something more.

Anyway, I know two people... or a person and a beast. Spencer, and.... uh, what's her name again? I think it starts with hurtful and last with mean. Ah, I have a match, Sam.

I don't like Sam because of two reasons. A: Because she thinks she can push me and boss me around. And B: Because she destroys my things and always calls me "Fredwierd" or "Fredward" or something that is not my name. After 2 years, I'm still not used to it.

Spencer, on the other hand is more fun and playful. He also has a creative mind, and uses it for painting and sculpturing. I have fun with him and always friendly. Probably that's why my mom always want me to go there if she has to leave for a event.

Speaking of my mom, she been acting strange lately. Usually she overprotective of me and wants to take tick bath to get off imaginary ticks. Isn't ticks for a dog? I haven't been by a dog all my life and she started to take tick baths because she wants to make sure I don't have ticks.

She embarrasses me. She even pulled me out of iCarly just to give me a surprise tick bath. I tried and tried to tell her that I don't have any ticks, but steadily, it became a routine.

Each time I turn a different age, my tick baths increase. She says the more I grow, the more likely I might get ticks.

The tick baths is one thing, but the underwear I have on, that's a different story. It feels uncomfortable and may become very itchy. I have to put the underwear on every single day at every second. She even has different underwears for different times. Let me describe how they feel.

Moring: Very uncomfortable. Not itchy, but it's a little tight.

Noon: Uncomfortable. It's a little itchy, but at least that one isn't tight.

Afternoon: Less uncomfortable. Itchy, but it's a perfect fit.

Late Afternoon: Comfortable. It's more itchy, and it doesn't has a good fit.

The very worst is NIGHT. Let me explain.

Night: Most Uncomfortable. VERY itchy, and it's tightest.

And then the best one comes.

Dawn: Comfortable. Not itchy at all, and it's a perfect fit.

And then back to the regular routine. I don't like it at all, not one bit. As I was saying earlier, my mom is acting strange... really strange. Here's what happened...

It was a Friday and I just came back from school. Usually when I come home from school, she would hand me the stuff for the tick bath. But this time it was different.

I walk in, saying I had a good time at school and asking her how was her day, but she didn't respond. She was just sitting, staring at our blank TV.

"Um mom, did you hear me? I said "How was your day?","

"...."

"Yeah... I'm just gonna stop talking. Hey mom, where the tick stuff?" She turned around to look at me and gave me a puzzling look like if I just asked her to name all of the solar systems in the universe.

"You know, the stuff for my tick bath," What was I doing, I should have kept my mouth shut. But you wouldn't believe the response she gave back at me.

" You're talking like a psycho, tick baths are for people who got ticks from dogs."

" Wha? Ba-ba-but you said to.... wha?" I stuttered. It was like someone replace my mom with a less stricter and protective mom. I should just shut up and say that I will take a shower.... even though she frightened to let me take showers. She thinks water will get in my eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but just go and take a shower," she said. She read my mind and knew what I was gonna say. Weird....

I just nodded and advanced forward to take my shower from a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very long time.

I stepped in the bathroom and the shower hud was... golden. It felt weird taking a shower, and for the first time, I felt dirty about being clean.

After I cleaned myself off with a towel and put my clothes on, I got a text from Carly.

**Carly:**

**hey fred, turn on ur tv to channel 84. sumthing important is on ther.**

I'm not much of a texting fan even though I'm very good at being technical, but I could understand what Carly was saying. I walked into the tiny living room and picked up the remote. I pushed the power button and turned to channel 84.

(What you about to read is highly untrue. None of these events really happened and I think and hope will never happen. Remember, none of these events really happen in real life. Ok, continue reading) ----- Highly Important!

"Hello people who are tuning in. As you know, we doing a female bikini contest for people in Seattle!" A guy in a Hawaiian shirt shouted into the T.V screen. It was live, but why is this guy wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts outside in the fall, and it's chilly when it's the fall.

" We have 4 newcomers in the contest. The names are Melissa Tella, Shelia Williams, Jennifer Steph, and Marissa Benson! Lets see how well they can shake their a-" Freddie turned off the T.V before the announcer could finish his sentence.

Freddie was totally confused, but two questions stood out to him. 1 was why was his mom on a filthy T.V show (Which is highly impossible all she should be worried about her son) and 2 why was Carly watching that...

**A/N: Weird Chapter but it'll have to do as a intro. As you know, Marissa likes to get dirty and Carly... well lets just say she likes to watch contests. Next chapter coming up soon. R&R.**


	2. Answers

**A/N: Hey awesome people. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for updating late. BUT, I do have good news, 2 actually. One: I may be getting my computer out of the pawn shop (Long story lol) and have it for a long period of time, and Two: This chapter is nice, cool, good, and awesome! I really hope you review and read over this story...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own iCarly? OK, lets continue...**

As the day went by, more and more things started happening. OK, where do I start... Ah, after I saw the

disturbing footage of Marissa shaking her (Ahem)...

I was confused, more than confused. I thought I could get more Intel on what was happening by going over the Shay's Apt. But they had more information than I thought they would have.

I stood up from the couch and went to the Shay's. Unluckily, I found a unwanted "Fiend" answering the door, with more hurtful things to say. Well, you couldn't exactly call it hurtful but... you get the point.

"Haha, well congratulation, your mom is officially a lunatic."

"Shut up Sam, I came to speak to Carly and Spencer." I said darkly.

"Ah, and I guess its normal to be a psycho in your family... if you can call it that."

"What are you insisting!"

"Well since your mom is on crack and your dad who is a police officer is in jail, your "family" is falling apart..."

"WHAT... YOU'RE LYING!" I shouted. I didn't believe anything she was saying.

"Fine fine, Spencer can tell you everything. Come, Fredgeek, and hear what he has to say." Sam let me in and Spencer and Carly was siting on the couch.

" Umm Freddie, we have something to tell you..."

Spencer told me everything that happened before I came home from school. My dad got locked up for killing two people (He wasn't on the job). I just don't understand how my dad got locked up from being against the law, when he's a police officer!

My mom received a phone call concerning about her sister from the cops. She was dead from a hit and run. My mom was sobbing a lot and after she got done sobbing, she found crack in her husband's pockets. She smoked it to take away the pain.

After she smoked it, she forgot about everything. Her job, Her friends, Her priorities, Even me. That's why she was puzzled when I said to get my tick stuff. Heh, I couldn't believe she remember that ticks are for dogs...

"I hope now you understand... any questions?" Spencer asked

"Ya first why was you watching that filthy stuff?" I questioned Carly

"Well I was flipping the new channels we got from Comcast, when I heard about a contest. I soon found out it wasn't the contest I was expecting, only worst! When I was about to turn the channel, I heard your mother's name so I texted you to let you know." She replied.

"Oh ok... I got to go. See ya later." Spencer shook his head and Sam rudely said,

" I hope your freak family stay outta trouble" I just gave her a mean expression. I should've been happy there, because that was the nicest thing she said to me in a year now...

I returned to my Apt and waited for my mom...

**5 Hours Later...**

"Wooow, thhatt was reeeeeaaaallllyy fun" she said drunkly... at least that's how she said it.

"Whaa-wha why is it sooo dak in here?" It was dark so she turned the light on.

"Hmm.. ok then" She headed to my room to lay down, but there I was, on my computer.

"Oh.. hi mom. You mind explaining to me where were you tonight?" I asked.. but she said this.

"Whhho are yooouuu? Im not yur mom..."

**A/N: You think it's getting good now? Wait until the story really start. Remember, R&R. Ok, Later guys!**


End file.
